Disney princess story: a fairy tale made are way
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: a remake of Cinderella told my way enjoy the crazy adventure
1. Cinderella

once upon a time there were these two girls named Raindra and tsume hey liv with there dad alne in a house , after losting there mother there dad was full of nothing but sadsdness and wanted to remarry , that is if his daughts will him, one day the 2 girls was playing in the room until one girl with the brown hair stopped at the window and saw someone getting out of a carriage

" DADDY'S HOME !" she shouted as the girl with purple hair pulled into pigtails came by and looked out the wind out and smiled but then it disappeared when she saw him help out a woman in a red dress with blond hair pulled in a bun and 2 little girls dressed in pink and red came out as well

" you gotta be kidding " said the girl with the purple hair

" did dad just ..." her sister asked as she came frm behind her and looked out the window

" if your going to say that he dumped mom for that woman standing outside and she is going to be are new mother , i would say -" tsume said but was cut as her sister fished it

" over your dead body?" Raindra asked

"thanks you for fishing that for me Raindra"

" anytime tsume" she said with a smile. now tsume and Raindra aren't realita but seeing that they get along so well you would think they do , when tsume was 5 her mother died from an illness and witch left tsume very sad until she meet Raindra and the two became very close and over the years Raindra and tsume have Ben a there for each other for those who messes with them will have to die - well not really lets just say it wont end well . so anyway the girls sat in the room thinking on what to do , they weren't ready for a new mom or maybe they didn't want one

"Raindra this is bad !" said tsume as she pacing back and forth with her juice box in hand" I've read all those books about what happend to the kid gets a new mother or father, they left them out in the woods for a witch to get them "

"tsume that's Hansel and Gretel" Raindra said as she was reading a book

" oh yeah "

" and puls i don't think dad would really remarry without telling us" Raindra said but before tsume could say anything there father called for them and they ran down stars into the living room and stopped as the 2 girls eyeed the 3 new people in the house

" tsume, Raindra meet ella your step mother and Stella and Zoe your new sisters " said there dad as he pointed to them making tsume look back to Raindra

" i thought you said he wouldn't remarry?" tsume asked

" shut up"

" tsume ,Raindra"

" yes father"

" why done you take your new sisters upstarts and help them find a room "

" uh sure i guess " so tsume and Raindra along with the 2 girls which they seem a little bit younger then they do went up in search of a room

" ok now lets see , Stella you have the one down on right and uh ...zoey you have the one next to hers" Raindra said as she opened two doors , the two girls looked at each other then grin

"uh no i want this room" said zoey as she opend tsume door to the right and walked in

"hmm this room is big enough"

"fit for a queen" said stella as she sat on he bed

"yo, this is my room" said tsume

"yeah so" said zoey

"were your sisters now so we want this room said' stella . tsume and Raindra just looked at the two girls then Raindra step forword

"you two have until 3 to get out of my sisters room... 1 " Raindra started to count

" how dear you talk to us like that , you have no right" stell said to them

" 2 " she said as she looked at them and saw they werent moving and sigh "you asked for it " tsume step aside and watched as her sister kicked stella and zoey out the door

tsume and Raindra high fived each other "way to go sis " tsume said to raindra

"thanks " she said but then there attention was pulled as they heard the two girls cry

"I'm telling mommy on you"

Said Stella as she and Zoe ran downstairs crying

"Sometimes I wonder why I let you get me into trouble" tsume said with a sigh

"Excuse me ?"

Raindra questeion but then they heard foot steps coming up the steps

"Tsume , raindra !"

It was there father calling them , the two hid in the room under the bed for there father not to find but that didn't fool him seeing he new a special trick how to get tsume out of hiding

"I guess you girls wouldn't want any cookies then"

"I want some !"

Tsume said as she pulled herself out from under the bed but then realized it was a trap

"Crap !"

"Way to go tsume"

Raindra said as she got from under the bed and stood were she was . the dad sigh as he got down to there level

"girls I know it's hard for you to accept a new mother so soon but I think it's for the best"

"But I don't want this mommy I want are other mommy she was much better and she was much prettier" tsume said

"She's right dad , this isn't really a good idea - I mean I know you're just looking out for us but why can't you just take care of us yourself "

Raindra was always the reasonable one and then like to argue very much when it came to a situation between family , the dad didn't say anything as he just stand up and walk towards the door

"You girls wouldn't understand its not that easy"

He said as he walked out if the room

"I get the feeling that means no"

Tsume asked but then the step mom walk in

"Yep ..."

A year later a Tragic accident happened as their father was killed in a car accident and tsume and raindra lives changed , all their clothes and stuff was taking away and given to Stella and Zoe and they were forced to sleep downstairs on the floor , they were forced to wear rags and used shoes . they also had to do heavy house work from morning to night , the two step Sisters would mocking them and throwing trash at them among ash and setting them to pick up after them. As much as tsume tryed to beat up Zoe raindra had to hold her back seeing her sister was now a fighter she was no longer the sweet one .

One early morning tsume and raindra and got everything done before the heard the step mother call for them to bring there breakfast , they fix there food and watched them eat once finished the step mother told them to get the house clean from top to bottom and if they didn't do it right they would have to do it again. An hour later after cleaning the house Raindra and tsume finally had time to relax seeing there step mom went out for shopping with Zoe and Stella

"We should leave"

"Remember what happens last time we tryed to run Away"

"Yeah well if you didn't stop me from fighting the cop then we could had Ben free"

"do You want to go to jail ?"

"No, not really"

"Then learn to clam yourself , I promise to get us out of this"

"We're old enough to leave right"

"Yeah but we have no money"

"Killing it is then" tsume said as she held up the kitchen knife , Then there was a knock at the door as tsume and raindra answer it , it was a messenger arrived with a special invitation. There was going to be a royal ball at the palace!

"Cool a party" tsume said

"We should go" raindra askd

"Yeah after we burn the house down" tsume said with a grin

"Uh , lets keep that idea in are back pockets"

"Right , so what dose it say"

tsume asked as she handed the latter to raindra , as she open the letter and scanned through it

"Well it says The King wants his son to find a bride. Every young woman in the kingdom is invited"

"Oh no , me being any man's bride is a total nightmare" tsume said crossing her arms

"don't be like that , I'm sure you'll find the right guy"

"keeping that in the back pocteked to"

Once the step mother got home she found out about the ball and she didn't want tsume and raindra to go . She wanted the Prince to meet Stella and zoe.

"You do realize he said any LADY can go to party, not monkeys"

"Tsume please don't push anymore buttons"

That night there step mother kept tsume and raindra busy with chores that would take them all night to finish But tsume refused to work anymore and started to work on an outfit to wear to the ball . once finally done tsume showed off a crimson red dress mix with white , raindra was overjoyed when she saw the dress tsume made for her .

"Thank you tsume"

Raindra said hugging her sister

"Eh , what are sister for ?"

She asked with a smile

"But what about your dress , aren't you going?"

"yes in fact I will be going but its not a dress its an..."

Tsume pulled out and icy blue and white Japanese kimono dress , raindra was suprise to see its shiny white and blue gems

"Uh I hate to ask but ...were did you get the gems?"

"I found them on the floor"

Tsume said with a grin as raindra new she must had stole them

"...right"

It was time to go to the ball as tsume and Raindra went down stairs, When the stepsisters saw their old gems and beads on there dress, they flew into a rage. They ripped the dress and pulled off the gems . the step mother didn't stop them. After that they left the 2 home

The two girls was outside taking a breather as for tsume , she was stuffing ice cream in her mouth

"I'm sorry tsume"

"It took me 6 hours to make those dresses !"

Tsume yelled as she eat more ice cream to blow off some steam

"They were really pretty "

"Don't care I will have my revenge !" she shouted as she hit her fist on the table

"How?"

"By blowing up the house !" she said as she look to her sister

"So , you want to be homeless?"

"Oh ya ..."

Then suddenly a woman appears claiming to be there fairy god mother

"Who the hell are you!?"

Tsume asked the woman in blue

"I am your fairy god mother , and I am here to help you tsume and raindra"

Tsume just look to her sister for answers

"What , I'm not doing this" raindra said trying not to get into it

"Ok fine , prove to us you are who you say you are"

The woman giggled and With a wave of her wand, she turned a pumpkin into an elegant coach. Tsume was just as shocked as raindra was and now they both can go to the ball, but there dress was still ruined. Before the god mother could use her magic again tsume asked her to use her powers on her sister so she could watch the house if the step mother did come back, waving her wand again Raindra was now wearing a beautiful red gown and sparkling glass slippers.

"Wow , super cool " tsume said as she looked at the dress her sister was wearing

"but tsume are you sure you don't want to go with her " the fairy god mother askd

"I'm sure and pulse only one of us gets the prince and I didnt want the two bratz to win so your the one for the job"

"Thank you tsume , I won't party long"

"Yea you will "

But all of this came with a warning: When the clock struck midnight, the magic spell would wear off! Of course tsume called it bull but hey what can you do ( skipping on ) At the ball, Prince Charming couldn't take his eyes off raindra. His jet black hair went well with his crimsion eyes

Tsume pov)

Tsume was reading a book until she was faced with her step mother

"Crap on a stick !"

She said with a sigh as she put down the book and looked up the woman who looked down at her

"We're is raindra?"

"Shopping" tsume quickly answered

"Your lieing"

"Am I ?" she said what a smug smile

Tsume I won't ask you again" she said getting serious but that didn't seem to phase tsume "where is your sister"

"Can't recall , maybe she ran away"

"Your a little fresh little brat arent you , no wonder your mother died she couldnt stand the sight of you "

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU EVIL BITCH !"

tsume shouted as she was slapped hard and fell to the floor

"I have enough games tsume , we can do this the easy way or the hard way . now answer me were is raindra"

Tsume only chuckled as she held her right check and sat up

"Raindra who ?"

Raindra pov)

Before too long, the clock began to strike midnight and raindra got back into the pumpkin , once back home she snuck into her and tsume room and saw on the floor

"OMG , TSUME WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Step mother wanted to play boxing"

She answers as she tryed to get up but raindra told her to stay down , after explaining what happened raindra felt bad for leaving tsume home alone

"It alright sis , I'm fine"

"She beat you up , why didn't you fight back?!"

"You told me not to remember !"

"Oh ...im sorry"

"It's fine"

There talk was cut short when tsume saw the step mother threw the morro but by the time tsume told Raindra they were locked into there room

"Great now what do we do"

"Rain I'm sorry" tsume said

"For what?"

"For getting us into this mess"

"it wasn't your fault you were just being protective and plus I should have agreed to blow up this house a long time ago but I guess I was just afraid that we wouldn't make it out on our own " Raindra said as she felt guilty about it

"it's okay so tell me about the ball" tsume said as she try to force a smile, by the next day tsume and Raindra was trying to ram the door down and trying to get out but they soon stop when they heard a carriage coach pull up to their house

"holy barnacles on a hot dog sticks its the Prince! "said Raindra

"what are you talking about?"

"well when I went to the ball I accidentally left my shoe"

"so "

"I'm guessing that the Prince must be looking for me"

"and how the heck do you know that ? " tsume asked

"I don't know but I just have a feeling, break the door down !" Raindra shouted

"yeah I like to see you try " tsume said as she was rubbing her arm from the bruise she had

"well you said you wanted to blow this house up remember" Raindra reminded her as her sister had a wicked grin on her face as she went to a dark brown chest that was hidden underneath the floor boards in there room as she pulled it out she oped it and pulled out a grenade... Don't ask where she got it because things in stories are complicated to explain.

So tsume light it up put it near the door and screamed " take cover!" as they duck behind their beds as the explosion sound off. downstairs the stepmother heard an explosion and knew it was tsume and Raindra as the Grand Duke was trying the glass slipper on Zoe and Stella but found that it wont fit them so the stepmother was trying to shoot him out but was stopped when the prince ask if there was anyone else in the house to try on the slipper ,but of course the stupid stepmother lied not before hearing a voice screaming

" Jesus ! I love blowing up things" the voice echoed through the house only for everyone to look up at the stairway as the two girls that was covered in ash and dust walked down the steps well more like stumbling

" what is the meaning of this" the Grand Duke asked as he looked at the two girls walk down the steps

"don't mind us we just had a field science project" said tsume as she's got the ash out of her hair "woo man it was a terrible but awesome experiment" tsume said with a giggle

"what kind of science experience was it " ask a guy that had black hair and brown eyes , tsume looked at him and grin

"a deadly one" which made him smile too as he understood the Prince however went over to Raindra and looked at her as he seems to know her from somewhere do

"do I know you miss?" the prince ased

"well..."

"She was the one that dance with you in the ball" tsume shouted

"do you have any proof" the prince asked " well... I ..." started to stutter as she looked to her sister who was talking to guy with black hair As the prince asked the duck for the sliper the step mother trip the Grand Duke and the glass slipper shattered

"You dirty BASTERD ! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE ! " tsume shouted cracking her knuckle ready to hurt someone but was stop by the guy she was talking to

"please no violence" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder as she it off

"who the hell are you and why are you touching me, and why are you talking to me anyway"

"I am nothing more but your own reflection"

he said with a smile only to confuse her "what do you mean by that" tsume asked the guy didn't reply as he only took her hand and kissed it "you will soon find out soon my dear" only for him to get punched in the face by tsume making everyone gasp

"what ...he kissed me ..." tsume said blushing a bit

"I'm so sorry my sister is uh deadly force with the skill of fighting" Raindra said trying to apologize as she then got the other glass slipper that was in her pocket and it fits !

Raindra and the prince was soon married and as for tsume she was merryed to the boy that turned out to be the prince young brother as he took her to be his bride

20 years later)

Tsume and raindra went back to there old house as they sat in the backyard under a willow tree that their mother used to sit under with them and read them stories , as they would remember everything that they been through

"I'm going to miss this tree " tsume said

"I'm going to miss this house "

"no you're not "

"you're right I'm not, just look at it this way we got a new life and we can always start over we could grow a new tree back in are new home " Raindra told her Sister

"it better be a pretty one"

"I'm sure we can work something out" Raindra said as the conversation was cut short as they saw the two steps sisters walk out of the house and saw them "

"didn't I tell you to get out of our property don't make me call the cops on you" said Zoe

"just because you guys think that you're a filthy rich and princesses you don't have the right to come here !""

"you wanna go" tsume said as she was ready for a fight but raindra stopped her as she then punched zoey in the face making tsume shocked

"I've always wanted to do that" Raindra said that she walked off leaving tsume still shock

"yeah uh ... Excuse me but here is a gift of no hard feelings" she said as she handed stella a box and ran after her sister as they were heading back to their new home Raindra couldn't help but to see her sister chuckle evil as she had some little remote with a red button tsume what is that

"ready to see some fireworks"

she asked as they stopped in a tracks then they turn back to their old house

"what are you"

Raindra started but was cut off as her sister press the button and an explosion went off only to see fireworks shooting in red, green, yellow and pink colors as they heard the stepsisters and stepmother scream

"Omg ! Tsume you could have killed them !"

"...so"

"...what am I gonna do with you" Raindra asked her sister as she only hugged her

the End


	2. Beauty and the Beast

In a village nearby live two girls name Tsume and Raindra who lived with her father. More than anything, Tsume and Raindra wanted an adventure like those girl they read about in there books. but couldn't seeing they didn't want to leave there father alone

Raindra was the smart one and tsume was the tough but sweet one. Gaston wants to marry tsume because he saw her as him and he also wanted raindra because she was cute well he liked both of them so he wanted them both to be his wife , but they refused thanks to raindra smart talking and tsume punches making Gaston scream like a girl when tsume gets mad and chase him with a sword

Gaston didn't understand why they were always trapped in lala land .

"It's not right for a woman to read and day dream " he told them as tsume grin and pulled out a sword making him scream like a girl and run off

"okay sis I think you got him that's enough chasing him " raindra told her

"are you sure I think I enjoy it, some day i will hurt him" tsume said with a smile

"and trust me i would love to see you do that for me" raindra said as the sisters went home to see there father ,there father, Maurice, was an inventor. His latest invention was an automatic wood chopper, which he was taking to a contest at the county fair.

"uh dad are you sure this is safe?" tsume asked him

"of course its save my dear why wouldn't it be"

"i mean for the wood" tsume asked

"You'll win first prize!" Raindra declared.

"for the hunk of junk or for the wood to still be alive?" tsume said trying to crack a joke

"tsume that's no funny "

"sorry ...and uh yeah dad i totally believe that you will win the contest" tsume said with a smile

"that's a lie" raindra told her sister

"what do you mean a lie?" tsume asked

"i can see it in your eyes that what you said was a big lie"

"how dare you say that I meant what I said if father does win the competition then hooray for him " tsume said

"that's not what I mean and you know exactly what I'm talking about "

"oh Raindra just bite me" tsume said rolling her eyes

"gladly" Raindra said as she was about to jump her sister but the dad stop them

"girls, girls please no more bickering, now I want the two of you to behave while I'm gone can you do that?" here dad asked them

"of course we can" the two said at once

"Raindra I want you to watch the shop and tsume I want you to clean it got it "

"why am i on cleaning duty?"

"because when your picked to watch the shop you end up sleeping" Raindra told her

"that's not true ! " tsume shouted

the girls said goodbye to there father as they watch him leave to the country fair unknowing that he ran into trouble on the way there and got lost and wandered into some castle that had a beast , without mercy the beast locked the unwanted visitor in the dungeon

soon Raindra realize that their father wasn't coming back as they saw there father's horse come back alone Raindra felt something was wrong and told tsume that they need to go find there dad as the two girls wonder into a deep dead forest and came into a castle that looked run down

"time to go" tsume said turning to leave but was stop

"tsume we have to look for father "

"sis , there is no way in hell im going in there , for all we know a monster could be there ready to kill or eat us"

"tsume there is no such things as monsters"

"yeah easy for you to say"

and here i thought you were the brave on" Raindra said as tusme put on her brave act

"i am only brave when that rat bastard is trying to flirt with us , i didn't sigh up for a knight and shinning armor thing"

"but tsume it's are dad and he needs us" Raindra pleased

"... fine"

the two girls went in the castle and looked for there dad and found him locked up and soon came face to face with the beast , the beast didn't want to let there dad go so tsume jumped in and said

"Take me instead"

"what, tsume no !"

"ok, then take her" tsume said pointing to Raindra

"hey !"

"i'll take both of you" said the beast

"wait, what !?"

The Beast agreed, making them promise to stay in the castle forever!

On their first night, tsume and raindra met the castle servants. as they told them about the spell cast by the Enchantress had turned them into enchanted objects , tsume couldn't help but laugh but stop when raindra hit her with the pillow

"hey what was that for"

"for betraying me and trying to hand me over to the beast you rat"

"bull crap ! you heard me trying to give myself away but you took my spot so of course i did what i had to do"

raindra threw a pillow at her as tsume grab one and started to fight back with her as there fun was cut short as on of the house servants told them that the beast wants them to join him for dinner but tsume said

"you tell that fuzz ball to go to hell !"

tsume said to clock servant name clock-worth

"tsume are you crazy !" her sister shouted

"hm maybe , oh and help me with this"

"why" Raindra asked as they block the door with furniture stuff only to jump back and scream as they heard 3 loud banging

"i thought i told you to come down to dinner !" the beast yelling threw the door

"MAKE US !" tsume shouted threw the door only for her sister to tell her to shut up

"were not hungry mr beast "

"YOU COME OUT OR I'LL ...I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR !"

the beast shouted as tsume scream back

"BRING IT !"

"TSUME I SAID TO SHUT UP !" raindra shouted

"Master I could be wrong, but this cannot be the way to win the girls affection" said the candle

"please attempt to be a gentleman"

"but they are being so difficult" said the Beast

"gently gently" said the teapot lady

"will you come down for dinner " the beast asked only to hear tsume shout

"HELL NO !"

he pointed to he door mad as the servants told him try to be more like a gentleman

"it will be great pleasure if you would join me for dinner...please" said the beast in a nice politeful way only to here raindra say

"no thank you !"

"YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER " he shouted

"OH YES WE CAN !"

tsume shouted threw the door

"fine then go ahead and STARVE !" he roared with anger as he turned to his services and said

"if they don't eat with me then they don't eat at all" and left only the service was able to hear tsume scream

"your mother was a pussycat !" then heard a crash noise . the Beast retreated to his room as he was upset about what was going on as he picked up a mirror and said

"show me the girls" as a reflection revealed tsume and raindra sitting on the bed with raindra yelling at her about what she was saying as the drawer lady told them why don't they both calm down and give the Beast a chance as tsume replied with

"are you crazy the only thing that the beast will see us as is a shish kabobs "

"shut up tsume and we don't think that would be a good idea, we don't want to get to know him, we don't want anything to do with him "

raindra told her as the beast was hurt from that, after an hour or so the girls exit out of the room and made there way in the kitchen as they saw the servants and told them that they were hungry the teapot lady said that they will get them something to eat as the candle guy name Lumière started a show with the silverware and junk and it was very magical for them to see

after the food that they ate they wanted to explore the castle as soon as the servants saw them heading the west wing they tryed to stop them as they mention the word books and libraries that got their attention... Well kind of as they wonder off without the two servings noticing them , they soon wondered in a room with a picture of a guy that looks like a princes , tusme took a closer look at it as it was torn in half but something catch raindra eye as it was a rose in a case , rain remove the lid from the rose and was getting ready to touch it but stopped when tsume shouted beast as they looked and saw the beast as he quickly covered up the rose and glare at them only for them to back away

"why did you come?" here asked

"we're sorry" raindra said backing up

"i told you never to come here !" he shouted as they backed away

"we didn't mean any harm" tsume said trying to be brave but it was no use he was waaaay to scary for her

"do you realize what you could have done !" he shouted as he wipes his paw at them knocking over a table

"please stop" rain said as she held onto her sister closely only for him to scream

"GET OUT ! " he started to knock things over in rage as he screamed again " ! " the two girls ran out of the room afraid

the girls grab their coats as they started to head for the door only to run into the two servings

"where are you going" asked Lumière

"promise or no promise we cannot stay here another minute" rain said as they left the castle. on there horse as they ride out of in the snowy cold Blizzard

"rain I don't think we should be doing this"

" be quiet tsume "

rain said as she trying to direct a horse into going the way they came but soon they ran into some wolves the horse ran away in fright as the wolfs was chasing them in the snow as the horse with jumping over tree branches the snapped at them making the horse run faster and faster as tsume was try her best to hold on to her sister they soon fell into an icy lake that broke but was able to get out but then they were surrounded by more wolfs threw them off there horse tsume grab a near by sticks and was trying her best to fight off the wolfs to save the horse but there was no use they were surrounded by a lot of them as they thought their death was sealed one wolf attack raindra but she was saved by the beast as he grab it by the neck and roar as he tossed it aside as tsume ran to her sister side as the beast fight off the wolf

Once the fight with the wolves was over Raindra was going to jump back on the horse to escape but her sister stopped her

"we can't leave him like this , he's hurt"

Tsume said as she pointed to the beast, with the help of her sister they got the beast onto the horse and headed back to the castle

"I am so going to regret this"

Raindra said by the next day Raindra and the Beast had dinner as tsume stayed out of it since she didn't want to , as they also had a day outside in the snow the two sisters fed the birds and tsume and the beast became friends and later they soon had a snowball fight as nightfall Raindra danced with the beast and tsume went to bed

After their dance Raindra told the beast that she misses her father and wishes to see them again as he shows her the magic mirror and told her it will let her see anything she wants , sge asked the mirror to show her her father as an image appeared showing their father lost in the forest sick the Beast releases her and the Sister because he was in love with Raindra the beast let Raindra and tsume go home to see their father

As the two girls return home with their father safely soon their father woke up and saw that his daughter's was ok

"yo pops next time if you want to go skinny dipping in the frozen snow please leave us note and don't go out alone"

"that's not funny"

Raindra said as she pushed tsume out of the way for her to talk to her dad

"Don't worry dad Everything is fine , your safe and no we didn't not run away from the beast"

"We tried "

tsume said as she sofly as raindra sigh

"...he let us go"

"that horrible beast ?!"

"Now wait he's different now dad he's changed somehow"

Raindra told him as soon they discovered that chip the little teacups was hiding in their bag until there was a knock at the door tsume went to answer the door but then slammed it in the guy face

"Raindra its for you"

tsume said as she walked back over to the bed to her dad Raindra sigh as she went to the door and opened it and saw a creepy man

"can we help you ?"

she asks

"I am here for your father"

said the guy

"what the hell do you want with my father ?"

tsume said coming back to the door leaning against

"don't worry Mademoiselle will take good care of him"

he said as the guys moved away showing them an asylum carriage with some townsfolk with fire and forks

"are you freaking kidding me you people want to go down tonight !?"

tsume shouted

"our Father is not crazy!"

Raindra said only to hear a little short guy saying he was crazy and talking like a lunatic

"we all heard him"

said the little guy

"oh so you want to be first on my death list?!"

tsume said as she ran outside only for her Sister to run after her trying to stop her from making a big mistake and they all started to talk about their dad

"poor rain, it's a shame about your father" Gaston said as he came up to the two girls

"are you kidding me! Back off drumstick !"

tsume hissed

"you know our Father is in crazy don't you Gaston?" rain asked him

"you're asking him out of all people !"

Tsume yelled

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if ..."

He started

"what the hell do you want"

Raindra questioned

"if you marry me"

he said to rain as tsume pulled rain away and start to crack her knuckles only for him to back up a little bit

"all I want to hear is 2 little words that's all it takes"

he said to tsume as she punch him square in the face knocking him down also giving him a bloody nose

"that's our answer you drumstick"

tsume said as he got up from the ground and said

"have it your way"

He said as he walked away Raindra ran back into the house to get the mirror as she showed everyone the beast when Gaston heard her speaking sweetly of the beast he grew jealous

"if I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for this monster"

Gaston said

"he's not the monster you are you drumstick" tsume shouted at him only for him to take raindra mirror

"you let him take the freaking mirror didn't you?!"

tsume asked as she saw Gaston with the mirror in hand as he started to spread rumors and lies about the beast coming to kill everyone

"No I won't let you do this"

rain shouted as rain and tsume and there father was tossed in a wooden cell

"We have to get out of here"

Raindra said that she tried to break open the window "this is all my fault" Raindra said

"yeah, actually it kinda is" tsume said as her sister glared at her

"you're not helping"

"sorry"

Chip was able to get them out as tsume and raindra races to the beast castle they saw Gaston stabbed the beast and then was accidentally knocked off the roof with the help of a the two sisters they pulled the beast to safely

"please don't leave me" Raindra cryed "I love you" she said as the last petal fall then a shower of sparkles fill the air the Beast begin to transform into a handsome prince tsume just stood there in shock

"what is with us finding all these princes " tsume asked herself in curiosity The Enchanted object were filled with joy as they to turn back into humans and watch their prince and Raindra fall in love as for tsume she just enjoyed seeing her sister happy

The end


	3. Mulan

tsume and raindra was up all night trying to remember the word to the thing as then they realized that they were late for the match maker thing

" tsume you get little brother and i'll get dad his tea "

raindra told her as the two went to work tsume tied a bag of chicken food to the dog and a boan or its head so it would chase it as the dog barked around it ended up hitting a wall then it ran out the door that tsume held open for it , after that

"chores are done"

tsume said walking in the kitchen

"tea is done , now all we have to do is bring it to dad"

raindra said as they went to the shine to bring to their dad because he is ALWAYS preying

"father i brat your ...whoa "

raindra ran into her dad as everything fell but the tea put that he catch with his cane

"i brought a spare"

tsume said handing it to raindra as she poor the tea in the cup

"Raindra"

"Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..."

"Raindra"

"And 3 at night"

tsume said finishing it off

"Raindra , tsume , you to should already be in town we are counting on you..."

"Uphold the family honor"

the two of the girl said together

"Don't worry dad, me and Raindra got this we won't let you down"

tsume said hiding the notes she had on her arm

"Wish us luck"

the two girls said as they ran off, tsume and raindra finally got to the town to were there mom waited but only got a bad look from her

"Oh come on mom we had to"

"none of your excuse let's get you two clean up"

She said pushing them into the house,Once they were all dress , tsume almost went crazy because she wasn't use to being in make up and dressing all pretty

"ancestors hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree keep my father standing tall"

Tsume sang as raindra tapped on her shoulders showing her that the line of the other girls were ahead of them

"Scarier than the Undertaker

we are meeting our matchmaker!"

Raindra sang with tsume as they both ran to catch up with the other girls.

"Fa tsume"

called the match lady as she looked at her list

"Yo !"

"Speaking without permission"

"Ah, come on!"

Tsume was the first one to go into the matchmakers house as her sister wish her luck . The matchmaker look at tsume from head to toe

"too skinny"

she said shaking her head as she started to write down on a clipboard

"Humph, not good for bearing sons"

"Like I care"

Tsume said under her breath , but then her cricket started to jump around and she tried to catch it and put it back in the little cage but couldn't seeing it was bouncing all over the place

"Recite the final admonition"

Tsume nodded her head as she pulled out her purple fan quickly spitting out the cricket that she had in her mouth

"Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you eat a cookie ...wait I mean ACT ! This shall bring you honor and glory"

Tsume sigh as the lady grab her fan looking for if she cheated then she dragged her to a table

"Now pour the tea, to please your future in laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement you must also be poised."

pretty much tsume looked borad to what the matchmaker was saying but poor the tea anyway but as the match maker pick the tea up tsume saw the cricket in the cup

"Um excuse me"

"and silent !"

she snapped at her before she could take a sip of the tea tsuem try to take it back but it ended up spelling on the matchmaker lady knocked over the T fireplace thing screaming tsume tryed to help her with her fan but only made it worse As her butt was now on fire

"Cool , deadly fan !"

Tsume said laughing a bit as the matchmaker was screaming to put it out tsume threw her tea on her

"There its out ..."

She handed her back her teapot and bow and then leflt

"Tsume what happens?"

Raindra asked

"Eh you know April Fools decided to come early today"

Tsume said trying to hide behind her sister

"You are a disgrace! "

the matchmaker lady yelled as she threw her teapot on the ground with rag

"you may look like a bride but you'll never bring your family honor"

she said as she turned to leave breaking the poor little girl's heart... Not really Once home raindra saw how sad her sister was and was tryed her best to cheer her up

"Sis , it wasn't that bad ...I'm sure you'll get another chance"

Raindra said as tsume looked at her reflection in the water

"Sis look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter can it be... I'm not meant to play this part... Like you

now I see if I were truly to be myself I will break my father's heart"

she sang as she did a spin crossing a small bridge that led to their garden near a big cherry tree

"Who is that girl I see"

Raindra sing

"staring straight back at me

why is your reflection someone I don't know."

She sang as she cup her sister face getting a small smile out of her

"somehow you cannot hide , who you are ,I know you've try"

Raindra took her sister hand and led her to the Shrine Temple that had mirror like tombstone

"When will are reflection show ,who we are deep inside"

They sang as they looked back at the same reflection showing half of tsume face and half of Raindra face realizing that the two of them share something in common

"When will my reflection show who we are inside"

(So beautiful ! )

Skipping on people. They heard drums in the distance , people on horses riding in announcing that's one of every man from every family has to serve in the war, that the Huns have invaded China

"I am ready to serve China"

they hear their father said

"like hell you are !"

tsume said as she and raindra both ran to there fathers side

"father wait you can't go!"

Tsume cry as she grab onto him

"please sir my father has already served"

Raidra started but was cut off as some guy on a freaking horse yelled at them

"silence! you would do well to teach your daughters to hold their tongue in a man's presence"

"would you like to repeat that"

Tsume said as she started to crack her knuckles only to be stopped by her father

"Tsume , Raindra you dishonor me"

"Um ...OK"

tsume said not caring as raindra sigh

"Tsume that's bad"

"Oh..."

They're having dinner silently as Raindra filled everyone's cup of tea, the silent was getting on tsume nerves , she couldn't take it anymore and she slammed her tea on the table

"you shouldn't have to go!"

tsume yelled as her mother try to stop her but it was too late

"there are plenty of young idiot man to fight for China, I wanted to go to Japan but you wouldn't listen to me, now we live here in China !"

"it is an honor to protect my country and my family"

her father said to her

"so you're going to be stupid and you want to die for this country just to get honor?"

"I will die doing what's right"

he said

"but if you.."

Tsume started but was cut off by her father

"I know my place"

he shouted

"it is time you learn yours"

he told her as tsume ran out of the room with Raindra following behind her. Outside Raindra saw tsume crying as she pulled her Sister into a hug letting the rain follow upon them as they stood under a Stone dragon, from afar they saw their mom and dad and new that she was upset as the light in their parents room went out, Raindra saw the look in her Sister eyes and she pulled away from the hug and went off to the nearest shrine , tsume light an incense and praying to the shrine gods then she went to her parents room and switch the scroll for her pruple fan

"tsume you know you're going to get into big trouble for this"

raindra told her

"you can't stop me now"

Tsume said as she past her Sister through the door , raindra knew that her sister was only asking for trouble so she left her Red Lotus hair clip next to her sisters fan and followed her to the room where she had a sword cutting her hair shorter and pulled it up in a boy style and raindra did the same... But she try not to cry because she adored her long beautiful black hair , tsume and Raindra put on there father's armors as they went to the stable to get their horses ,one was called midnight and the other was called moonlight one was black and white and the other was white and black as they raced off to join the Imperial Army in there father's place. Somehow, tsume would find a way to bring honor to there family.

"Who are we fooling its going to take a miracle to get us into the army"

Tsume said

"did I hear someone ask for a miracle" said a voice as they turn to see nothing but flames and a big shadow

"let me hear you say Aaaah !"

"Holy crap !"

tsume and raindra shouted

"That's close enough"

said the voice

"its a Ghost"

said Raindra

"get ready tsume and Raindra your sepertine salvation is at hand! For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade. So hed my word! Cause if the army finds out you're a girl the penalty is death!"

"Wait, what you didn't tell me that"

Tsume said looking to her sister

"Well yeah , didn't you learn that in school?"

Raindra said not really being bother by it

"Are you kidding me !"

tsume shouted

"who are you?"

raindra ask to the so called shadow

"Who am I, Who am I? I am The Guardian of lost souls . I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu"

out walked a little red dragon

"Oh god...HE'S SO CUTE !"

Raindra said

"Your kidding me ..."

Tsume just seem annoyed at the point As there horses rhythm stomped on the little dragon the two girls pulled their horses away to make sure that it was still breathing

"our ancestors sent a little lizard to help us?"

Tsume asked as it slapped her hand away when she was poking it

"hey dragon, dragon, not lizard I don't do that tongue thing"

he said as he sticks his tongue at her like a snake

"You are..."

"Intimidating, inspiring"

"tiny"

"of course I'm travel size for your convenience, if I was my real size your cows here would die of fright"

he said replying to their two horses as midnight try to bit him

"down Bessie."

He told the horse as he turned his attention back to the two girls

"my powers are beyond your mortal imagination for instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor"

he told Raindra as she then slapped him

"Alright that's it , dishonor , dishonor on your whole family!"

said the little dragon as he turned to the little cricket and told him to make a note of this

"dishonor on you, dishonor on your cows..."

Tsume stop him and apologize for what her sister did but at the same time she still laughed . skipping on once they got into the camp they ran into a few troubles seeing that some of the soldiers wanted to beat them up In the end they met this captain guy that seemed to piss the crap out of tsume when he was talking to her sister Raindra like she was nothing

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp"

he said to Raindra

"Sorry"

she said as tsume step in

"If you have a problem with that I can fix it for you"

she said with a smirk grabbing his attention

"What are your names?"

he asked tsume as she was giving him Smart ass answers Raindra was thinking really quickly for a name

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I asked you to give me your name"

"Why , isn't there some type of RULE that says you don't need any name to be identified?"

"There is no such thing, what kind of soldier are you?"

"I am the kind of soldier that doesn't give two craps of what you say Mr idiot"

tsume said grinning bigger only making him madder

"your commanding officer just ask you a question"

said the guy that tsume remember that was at the village

"back up paper boy !"

"What did you say?!"

"I said ..."

Raindra stop her sister from speaking

"His name is ping and I'm Ling"

Raindra quickly said

"Ping and ling?"

"Yep , were si-brothers ..is there a problem ?"

Ping aka tsume said crossing his arms at the general

"Let me see your conscription notice"

he asked as Raindra gave it to him

"Fa Zhou ? The fa Zhou"

The captain question as he looked up that the two... Boys

"I didn't know fa zhou had any sons"

Said the adviser bastard

"well father doesn't like talking about us because we're never really around I guess"

Ling aka Raindra said

"ok gentlemen thanks to your new friends ping and Ling, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice and tomorrow, the real work begins."

Said the captain as he turned to leave after shooting ping aka tsume a dirty look as raindra saw the group of men growling as they were cracking there knuckles

"I don't understand why don't they just leave the rice for the dogs"

Tsume said softly to her sister as she only shrugged

"You know, we have to work on your people skills "mushu said

Shang worked hard to teach his soldiers strength and discipline. But at some point tsume just took joy in picking arguments with the general from time to time and sometimes it will get out of hand that Raindra would have to drag her sister away so the fight would STOP or she would have to tell tsume to just do as she was told, Tsume and raindra struggled to keep up. Frustrated, Shang told them to go home .But to earn the soldiers' respect, tsume had to retrieved an arrow at the top of a tall pole. This was the hardest training task of all, and tsume had done it!

After the incident in the lake and almost being discovered that she and Raindra were girls by the 3 soilds wanted to make nice , Mushu save them as tsume was head back to her tent she saw the general Shang walking out of the tent kinda upset

"you know, if you're really that upset I can just beat the crap out of him and you can just sit there and grade me"

Tsume said kind of joking but it didn't help as he just passed her uh him... without even a second glance

"O.k, you know for what it's worth I think you make a great captain, no matter what paper boy says !"

Tsume said as he stopped but then continued on

"I saw that"

Raindra said coming out of no were

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Last I checked we came from mother"

"Very funny. Get your butt back to your tent !"

"Same to you ! "

Mushu and cricket wrote a fake letter ordering Shang and his soldiers to go after the Huns. Now the tow sisters would get there chance to bring honor to there the letter's message, Shang led his soldiers into the mountains. Suddenly, they were surrounded by thousands of Huns. Tsume got an grabbed the very last cannon and, using Mushu's flame, lit the fuse. The cannon caused a massive avalanche of snow to fall on the the danger wasn't over. Snow was now racing toward tsume and her friends.

Tsume loyal horse, moonlight, ran to her side. She jumped onto his back, and just as the snow was about to bury Shang, with the help of her sister raindra they pulled him to the battle, tsume had been injured. While the Dr was caring for her wound, a medic realized that "Ping and ling" were weman. Shang had no choice but to leave the two sisters behind .As they sat with moonlight and midnight, Mushu, and cricket , tsume felt she had failed her family and herself, but her sister told her that you only did what you did because you believe it was right and to her tsume courage was more honorable than father could have ever imagined, Then they heard the Huns' voices.

Tsume and raindra raced to the Imperial City to warn Shang

"The Huns are alive!" she told him.

"They're in the city." raindra said

"You don't belong here tsume , go home"

he told her is she made moonlight get in his pass blocking him from going any further

"shang please , we saw them in the mountains and they were popping up like daisies you have to believe us, we would make this up"

"Why should I?"

"Why else would I come back, you say you trust ping why am i any different ?"

she questioned him as he only ignored her and continued on forward Raindra turn to the three soldier and told them to keep their eyes open she know that they're here as they got off their horses to run into the crowd to see if anyone else well believe them Hotel girls tried warning the others but no one would believe them the hun leader Shan yu kidnapped the Emperor, and it was up to tsume and raindra with the help of Shang to save him

I have no idea how they were able to pick up that big giant statues to ram the door but hey cartoons do that to you. Raindra got an idea as she told the soldier boys that she got an idea which was to dress the three soldiers up as women to get into the palace. The five of them took the solids out allowing shang to get into the palace to save the Emperor

Tsume got her friends and her sister to safety then saw Shang get knock out as she had no chose but to cut the rope

"You , you took away my victory!"

he said as he was going to hurt him again tsume threw her shoe at him driving his attention to her

"no , i did "

she said as she pulled her hair back up

"the soldier from the mountain"

he said in shock as he then went after tsume

"It looks like you're out of ideas"

" not quite" she said as she was able to get his sword from him tsume grabbed Shan-Yu's sword and pinned his coat to the roof. He couldn't move when Mushu and Cri-Kee shot a rocket his force of the explosion sent Mushu and Cri-Kee flying through the air. tsume and Shang fell together to the ground as fireworks began to fill the people were celebrating. The Huns had been banished, and the Imperial City was safe!

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life"

said the adviser guys he started to make his way down the steps

"where is she? Now they done it. What a mess! stand asid! there not worth protecting "

said adviser as they were being protected by their friends and Chang was arguing with him

"they are heroes"

he told him

" they are women, they'll never be worth anything"

before shang could do anything it was stopped by the Emperor, shang wanted to explain but everyone decide to allow the Emperor talk to tsume

"I've heard a great deal about you tsume , you took your father's armor, ran away from home put your sister in danger, impersonate a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, of the dishonored the Chinese army ,destroyed my palace and... You have saved us all"

he said, and then he did something extraordinary The Emperor bowed to tsume and raindra Everyone in the plaza bowed to them, too. The Emperor asked them to stay as his adviser, but tsume knew it was time to home

Once home tsume knew that they might be in trouble but they have to face her father and sooner or later tsume told Raindra that she will take all the blame

"Father I brought you the sword of Shang yu and the crest of the Emperor they're all gifts to honor of the fa family and just to let you know it was my idea to drag raindra into my crazy adventure and yes you may ground me for as long as you desire"

tsume said as her father hugged them both

"the greatest gift and honor is having you to for a daughter, I've missed you so"

he said hugging them closer

"we missed you too daddy"

they said with tears in there eyes

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. "Does tsume live here?" the mom pointed into the garden

"Honorable fa Zhou I ..."

Tsume and raindra both fell to the ground because Raindra was try to pull her sister from behind the tree

"Tsume ..."

"Yo"

Tsume said standing up

"Uh ... you forgot your helmet well, actually, it's your helmet, isn't it?"

He said to the dad as he was holding it out to him the dad like to tsume

"would you like to stay for dinner?"

tsume asked taking the helmet from him

"would you like to stay for ever ?"

ask Raindra as she came from behind her Sister

"Uh ignore her"

"She likes you"

"Raindra !"

"What it's true and she said your hot"

"You dirty trader !"

Tsume was going to go after her Sister who hid behind her father until she heard him say

"dinner would be great"

As for mushu he became a guardian and everybody we live happily ever after


	4. the Little Mermaid

Deep beneath the sea lived a 2 little mermaids named tsume and raindra they loved to explore the underwater home with their friends. jelly the giant cone jellyfish and octi the Dumbo Octopus . the 2 girls wondered what it would be like to be living on land as a human. tsume and raindra would always searching for human treasures And bring it to their surface friends Scuttle the seagull who stupidly didn't know anything about human treasure but those two already figured that out but they just went along with it just to please him

"it's a dinglehopper" Scuttle said holding the fork

"uh yeah I'm done " Tsume say leaving as raindra grabbed onto her stopping her

"hold on he didn't finish looking at the rest of the stuff" raindra said

"why bother the bird Don't Know Jack" tsume said looking at her sister as she pointed to the bird

"well unless you found someone else to tell us what these objects you can leave but until then he's the only one that kinda knows what he's talking about"

"Yeah you're right about that but still I rather find someone else , i mean what if dad catches us then what"

"that's on you sis seeing im not the one that bother with human junk "

"What's wrong scared of dad?" tsume said taunting her sister

"No , for all the times we did this we got yelled at and punished"

"It's alright it's not like it will happen again"

"You know tsume , raindra is right which surprise me seeing she is the one trying to set a good example for you" octi said

"really octi ? "

"Yes it is , weren't you the one that decided to explore that haunted dead ship like 3 days ago?" he said

"okay maybe that was my idea... And yes I do like a great adventure but other than that - wait whoa whoa whoa hold on octi are you trying to throw me under the whale" tsume question her little friend

"Sorry tsume just telling it how it is"

"...you know what, for that no more amphipods"

"Wait what you can't do that!"

"Just did"

"You know tsume you're a great actor you should be in a play " said jelly

"A play ? OH CRAP TSUME WE FORGOT THE CONCERT !" raindra screamed

"WHAT !? " tsume screamed as she grab octi and raindra wave goodbye to their seagull friend and dive back into the sea and rushed home as fast as they could once home they got the lecture of a lifetime

"I just don't know what im going to do with you too" said their dad

"Daddy if you just let me explain ...it was really raindra fault" tsume said pointing to raindra

"Tsume !"

"... What I'm telling the truth ...okay well maybe it's my fault too but it's really her fault " raindra angry than look at her sister then sigh

"What tsume is trying to say is that were both sorry Daddy we just forgot"

"as a reckless of your careless Behavior " he started as Sebastian cut him off

"Careless and Reckless Behavior!"

"the entire celebration was , uh ..."

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the principle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughingstock of the entire Kingdom!"Sebastian said getting in tsume face

And you think we care why ?" Tsume asked as raindra punched her arm to tell her to stop

"It was their fault" said jelly as he and octi swam up to the king

"uh , well , first , uh , the shark chased us and tsume and raindra was trying to fight it off the best they could and then octi scream like a little girl"

"what ?!"

"and then they were kidnap by this gigantic vampire octopus and he took them to the secret lair that turned out to be a sunken ship"

"wow raindra jelly sure knows how to make a story " tsume said as raindra nodded as they listen to the rest of what jelly was saying

"and then we were rescued by this seagull would told us this is this and that is that"

"seagull ?"

"oops" jelly said as tsume cracked her knuckles wanting to kill him

"you went up to the surface again didn't you ?" their dad asked them as tsume look to her sister then back to him

"... I'm not going to lie dad but yes we did go to the surface but like I said it was all..."

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME UNDER THE WHALE !" raindra shouted stopping tsume

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THE FREAKING BIRD CAME TO US ?!" shouted tsume back

"tsume how many times must we go through this "

"if you would just listen and actually blame... "

(glare)

"okay you know what I'll take the blame just this one time"

"you two could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans! "

"Well , we didn't get caught so pretty much we're actually safe" tsume said

" and plus you can't call them barbarians if you don't even know them" raindra said

"they're dangerous"

"raindra is dangerous and you like her"

"IM YOUR SISTER!"

"oh yeah "

"why do i have you as a sister ?"

"just lucky i guess "

"do you think I want to see my youngest daughters taken by fish eater hook?"

"we're 16 years old Dad we're not baby's anymore! " raindra said

"don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady as long as you live under my ocean you obey my rules!"

"if you would just listen... " tsume started but was cut off

"I am never to hear of you going to the surface again is that clear!"

"...clear" tsume and raindra swim away upset Then he asked Sebastian the crab to keep an eye on them, tsume and raindra went to their secret hideout cave where they collected every single human thing they could find until Sebastian was going to rat them out but raindra was able to convinced him not to tell and then they saw a shadow go over their cave top that had a hole in it . they went to the surface to see what was going on as they saw this big ship thing with music and fireworks exploding into the air tsunami being herself they decided to take a closer look Rangers tried to stop her but it was too late so she followed her as well to do that close enough for them to the ship as they pulled themselves up to see what was going on as I saw people dancing with music and a very hot handsome men that caught the two girls eyes.

"hook me I think I'm in love" tsume said as she looked at the a guy with orange hair pulled into a ponytail held by a blue ribbon he had blue eyes and fair skin

"who are you and what did you do to my sister"

"very funny Ha-Ha" tsume said as raindra giggled as she saw another guy with short black hair Crimson eyes and he looked cute to raindra but she didn't want to admit it but tsume did see the blush on her face

"Hook Line & Sinker uh sis?"

"shut up tsume!" raindra said until a terrible storm swept across the sea,tsume and raindra watched as the two men fell off the huge ship.

"tsume let's go!" raindra said as the two girls dived into the water and save the Two Princes tsume and raindra pulled the Two Princes ryuichi and drake to shore and sang to them. before they were caught they go back in the water and swam away. Prince ryuichi and drake only caught a glimpse of tsume's and raindra face, but they knew they would remember their beautiful voice back home there sea friends octi and jelly wanted to show them something so they went to their secret hideout and to their surprise they saw 2 Necklace, raindra had a Gold Plated Enamel Flower Rose that was red as that out line was black, tsume had the same but was pink with a white out line

"oh wow , these are beautiful , thank you jelly" raindra said happily

"jelly did good ?"

"yes jelly did good " she said hugging the big jellyfish as it glowed in different colors

"i wonder if i can sell this?"

"TSUME!"

"what , ok its pretty but i wish it wasnt pink"

"is that all you can say for the trouble i went through to get that junk for you!?" octi said as tsume hugged the little octopus

"thank you octi"

"that's better" Filled with happiness and joy they were unable to see their father Intel Octi pointed it out

"Oh hey Dad" tsume said nervously

"We're dead" raindra said

"I consider myself as a reasonable merman I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed" he said angrily

"Dad we can explain " tsume try to explain but was cut off from him

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?!"

"well yeah we kinda had to" tsume said with out a care

"And to make it worse it wasn't only one it was two humans the contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden!?"

"I don't see why" tsume said not caring

"raindra you know that why are you allowing your sister to be so reckless you're supposed to be the responsible one" he said as raindra looked away hurt"

...

"Don't blame raindra for this it was my fault and I'm the one who pulled her into it and pluse I couldn't let him die and raindra was only helping me" tsume said

"I don't care one less human to worry about!"

"that's not fair daddy you can't just say that !" Tsume said

"and besides you don't even know them" raindra said

"know them? I don't need to know them they're all the same finalist, Savage, harpooning Fish Eaters! Incapable of any feelings..."

"I LOVE HIM! " the two screamed as they realize what they said and it was too late to take it back

"No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human. You're a mermaid."

"We don't care" the two said

"so help me tsume I'm going to get through to you and if raindra is unable to stop you then this will be the only way so be it" he said as he lined up his frankness that is a blaster things around in their collection destroying everything in sight they were unable to stop him until it was too late for them as they ripped the pendant off of them throwing as he blasted destroying their pendants only tsunami cryed. When there father left 2 electric eels came and told them that they can grant their wish and make it come true if they go see the sea witches named Whitney &Charlotte . raindra Forbidden it and told him to go away until tsume told them that she will go but raindra tried to stop her but couldn't so apparently she tagged along

Desperate to see her Prince again, tsume and raindra both agreed to give there voice to the evil sea witch bigger plans in mind, Whitney & Charlotte cast a spell...and turned both of them into humans! But if the 2 Prince didn't kiss tsume and raindra by sunset on the third day, they would become mermaid's worse, they would belong to the sea witch forever!

blah blah blah blah blah ...

Charmed by raindra's silent beauty and tsume's silent out going action, Prince ryuichi and drake showed them to there the two had not yet kissed. being a bitch that sea witches were they changed themselves into humans and they were going to make the princes fall in love with them as Vanessa and stella and using tsume and raindra's voices , the sea witches cast a spell on Prince ryuichi and drake , they thought they were in love with them but tsume didn't want to give this battle up.

raindra was sitting on the steps outside sad as tsume was pacing back and forth

"what are we gonna" do asked Sebastian as raindra shrugged not knowing what to do tsume stop pacing as she punch the wall showing that she wants to fight

"tsume violence is not always the answer" said Sebastian as she only rolled her eyes and did the sign that she was gonna kill that woman that took her lover , raindra nod and wanted to kill them also just before they could run off and do that Scuttle came and told tsume and raindra that the sea witches was disguise as Vanessa and stella . ready for a battle tsume and raindra wanted to get to there prince As Sebastian went to find the King , tsume and raindra with the help of there friends raced to catch Princes ship.

With the help of there friends, tsume and raindra was able to stop the wedding and get there voices back, the two Prince realized that they were the one they truly loved. But it was too dad gave Vanessa and Stella his great powers and became there prisoner.

"Now were the ruler of all the ocean!" shouted Vanessa and Stella .As Vanessa and Stella grew in size and towered above the sea, Prince drake jumped aboard an old ship. as ryuichi had a harpoon as drake steered the ship ryuichi shot the harpoon through Vanessa and Stella heart. With a howl, the sea witches disappeared in the waves as everything return back to normal

"Well thanks to me the world is safe" tsume said proudly

"Tsume you didn't do anything"

"Really, because the way I saw it I did half of everything"

"you weren't the one who was on the ship and stabbed the bastard in the stomach to kill the sea witch"

"yeah well you're Prince Charming didn't Harpoon the bastard"

" so you're saying you're prince charming is better than mine?"

"no... Actually yes I think mine is much better than yours"

"you know what dad was right your a terrible sister"

"What, I am awesome"

"You're only awesome when you're not in trouble

"You're one to talk you get in trouble all the time"

"Yeah because you're the one who's putting the blame on me "

"i don't know what your talking about "

"you know what it doesn't really matter because without you I guess my Adventures would have been boring"

"Awww do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do"

"Aww your the best sister I ever had " tsume said hugging raindra

"You do realize we have others sister right?"

"Don't ruin the moment"

"Sorry"

there Dad use the power of His Triton and granted their wish and turning them into humans so they can live happily ever after with their princes. They got merryed and gave a hug to there dad as they wave goodbye to everyone as the two girls shared a kiss with there princes

the end


	5. Snow White

Once upon a time, there was 2 beautiful princesses named tsume and Raindra. they were both kind and gentle...well at time, and a friend to all animals. One day, tsume and Raindra met two charming prince which they were brother's. As they sang a song of...ROCK AND ROLL together, but there evil stepmother, the Queen, was watching Queen was so jealous of tsume and Raindra that she ordered her Huntsman to kill the them princess. being the one that can feel danger tsume told Raindra what was happening even when Raindra didn't believe her and thought she was over reacting, later that day they were out in the frost playing they came face to face with the Huntsman who tryed to kill raindra from behind but tsume threw a rock at him making raindra scream and got beat up by the animals of the forest as tsume looked to her sister

"see, what i told you? "

tsume said positing to the now beat up Huntsman

"ok, i believe you"

Raindra said then the Huntsman told them what the queen wanted him to do as he told them to run far away so the Queen would never find them.

" why don't we just go and kick her ass?"

tsume asked trying to pick a branch off the tree"

"because we made a vow to never mess with crazy people , and are stepmother hits the top 5 of that list"

Raindra said as tsume fell out of the tree she was in and jumped up dusting herself off like nothing happened and followed her sister deeper into the forest. they ended up lost because of raindra bad directions and since GPS don't exist yet the two later found a cottage which they thought was abandon.

"i hate little houses"

tsume said crossing her arms as raindra opened the door to see if it was open or locked and to her surprise it was unlocked

" yeah well i don't want to die by are crazy stepmom now get in here" raindra said as tsume scoffed and followed her in side

"raindra mom said to never go in a house that doesn't belong to you"

tsume told her

"yeah well ...mom isn't here"

"remember what happened to Goldie locks and the 3 bears?"

"yeah well that was her fault"

raindra said as they looked around the place and saw that The cottage was a mess!

"im not living here"

tsume said

" ok go live outside "

raindra told her , With the help of there forest friends, the girls cleaned every nook and cranny. tsume went Upstairs and found seven little beds.

" raindra time to get out of here"

tsume hollered to her

" why?"

" because we just rob a little child's house!"

tsume said as raindra came to see what she was talking about.

" don't worry im sure they they aren't that bad "

raindra said

" raindra robbing people isnt a good thing"

tsume said

"don't worry sis , if anything bad happened i'll be there to protect you..with this"

she said hold up a wooden rolling pin

" you stole that from the kitchen?"

" i borrowed it from the kitchen"

raindra said making tsume nodded , the two got Tired from cleaning so the two curled up on the beds and fell asleep. Meanwhile, the Seven Dwarfs were heading home from a long day of working in a jewel mine. They were anxious to get home to their cottage in the woods once home The Seven Dwarfs were surprised when they found two princesses inside their home!. tsume's ears twitch from the sound of talking as she jumped up and screamed

" stranger danger!"

making raindra waking up and threw the rolling pin at them which missed and hit the wall.

" and now we die because of you"

tsume said as raindra clean her throat and explain everything to the little man, after that the men introduce themselves by the name's of: Dopey, Sneezy, Happy, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, and Sleepy. everything was going great expect the fact that raindra didn't likes grumpy and tsume would pull pranks on him at times just to get him back for being a meanie. The Dwarfs wanted to protect the two princesses from the evil queen, so they let tsume and raindra live with celebrate, a new friend they sang and danced the night away. Back at the castle, the Queen learned that raindra and tsume was still she made a magic potion to change her appearance. Her plan was to trick them and kill them herself . the next day the two girls was making pie After the Dwarfs had set off for work , the Queen, disguised as an old peddler woman, offered them a red apple.

"hello young layd's"

"raindra ursula is from the dead!"

tsume scream and ran away from the door

"uh ignore her , may i help you?" raindra asked to the old woman as she gave a smile

"sorry to brother you but would you like to buy some of my apples ?"

she asked as she held out one red apple

"sorry but mom said don't take things from strangers"

tsume said coming back with a ladle in hand

"she's right" raindra said

"i mean you no harm im just here to sell apples "

"no thanks were good , we have plenty of apples"

tsume said pointing to a bucket of apples

"well you may never know you may want more apples if your backing an apple pie "

"nah , we don't get off on apples that much"

"tsume why are you being so rude?" raindra asked

" rude? I'm not being rude , theirs a old woman selling apples in the forest , i mean who dose that ?! "

"well how else do people make money? "

"ever though of knitting? , its not hard lady ...just saying . raindra theirs a red flying blowing in the wind and im sure you can smell it screaming danger"

"...ok im just gonna jump on your bandwagon just this once and go with it "

"not even one or two apples you could buy from me ?" she asked as the two shook there headed

"oh ok , well i .." she fell and acting like she hurt herself which raindra fell for and let her in the house but tsume still had the ladle

"thank you for being so kind to me "

the old woman said as tsume looked at her anxiously but didn't want to be wrong, until she took out the apple and told them they could have them for free , raindra pulled tsume into taking a bit of the apple and the two fell into a deep sleep. finally succeeding in her evil plan the disguise Queen ran away, When the Dwarfs came home, they chased the Queen to the top of a stormy mountain. Suddenly, lightning hit the mountain, and the Queen fell, never to be seen again...the Dwarfs didn't know what to do so they watched over them until the two princes finally came, kiss them and bada bing bada boom they were married and everybody lived happily ever after

the end


End file.
